1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to knife and tool sharpeners and more particularly, to an oval abrasive rod having an interrupted diamond coated sharpening surface.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Many designs of hand held knife and tool sharpeners have long been present in the marketplace. One type of sharpener that provides a superior sharpening effect utilizes a diamond coated abrasive surface. Many prior diamond coated sharpeners possess a continuous, uninterrupted sharpening surface. During the sharpening process using a continuous diamond abrasive, metal filings build up on the surface requiring frequent cleaning. A continuous abrasive surface in the prior art is also incapable of delivering optimum honing and realigning of the cutting edge being sharpened.
Recently, diamond sharpening stones have been introduced having a flat diamond interrupted surface to attain superior results over a continuous flat surface. None of these designs for an interrupted diamond surface are provided on a continuous curved surface, on which optimum sharpening results can be attained. Accordingly, it is desirable in the prior art to provide a curved interrupted diamond sharpening surface for sharpening edges.